


Infatuation

by Estelle



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Canon Compliant, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-07-05
Packaged: 2018-11-18 00:39:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11280129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Estelle/pseuds/Estelle
Summary: Cassian and Lucien have met many times over the centuries. All of these meetings have ended with sex. Will this change now that Lucien is mated?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avislightwing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avislightwing/gifts).



> For avislightwing, because she's the first person I ever met who also ships this! Hope you like it!

They had encountered each other many times over the centuries. Lucien had been young the first time they met, maybe fifty, and Cassian couldn't really say why he had taken interest in the first place. Maybe it was that Lucien had be kind of innocent back then, but still quick-witted, sharp and not to forget, very attractive. So Cassian had decided to ruffle his feathers a bit, not thinking anything would come of it, but Lucien had surprised him by flirting back. Not overtly, of course, you can't do that when your High Lords are trying to be civil to each other and establish at least some semblance of peace between their courts, but it had definitely been there.  
Later, at the banquet, when everyone was tentatively mingling and not paying much attention to what others were doing, he had approached Lucien, who was standing at the buffet table.  
Making a show of inspecting the food, he greeted. “Hello princeling.”  
Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Lucien's lips quirk up. “Commander.”  
“Hmm, I like the sound of you saying that.” Shifting closer, he lightly placed a hand on Lucien's back. “Though you can call me Cassian in private.”  
Lucien was now definitely grinning, and not at all objecting to his touch. “Is that so? Then maybe we should find a place with more... privacy?”, he suggested and Cassian couldn't agree more.  
Not much later, they found themselves in one of the guest bedrooms, and to this day, Cassian couldn't deny that that night had been one of the best sexual encounters he had ever had. What Lucien had lacked in experience back then, he made up for with eagerness and a willingness to experiment that Cassian liked very very much.

After that, whenever they met, Cassian would flirt and tease, and Lucien would put up a show of resisting for a little bit, even though they both knew their encounters always ended in a bed, or against a wall, or bend over a desk, or whichever surface was available at the time.

He had thought their little affair would simply continue forever, but now, Lucien was in Velaris, and was even considered an ally of sorts, something Cassian would have never imagined. He would have probably liked this change, but things were different now. Now, Lucien had a mate. Not that Elain showed any interest in him, but the fact still remained.  
So Cassian refrained from approaching.  
Until Lucien offered to search for the missing human queen, that was.  
When he said that he would go, something painful twisted in Cassian's heart, and wasn't that a revelation he'd rather not have had at that particular time. Of course he knew that he cared about Lucien, you can't fuck for centuries and not get attached, but he was pretty sure this went deeper than that.  
So he told Lucien he'd outfit him with weapons, because he'd be damned if he didn't give him the best protection he could offer.  
Standing side by side, they inspected the various swords, daggers and other weapons, and Cassian finally broke the silence.  
“Asking you to be careful, or come back, or something like that just feels wrong, so I'm not gonna do that.”  
Lucien looked up at him, amusement, determination and something that might be hope written on his face. Stepping closer, he placed a hand on Cassian's cheek. “How about a kiss for good luck then?”  
Smiling, Cassian pulled Lucien towards him, murmuring “That, I can do”, before kissing him gently, yet a little desperately, marveling at the feeling of the other male pressed against him, hoping with everything he had that this wouldn't be the last time he got to experience this.


	2. Chapter 2

Miraculously, they had all survived the war, and when Cassian had finally seen Lucien after the battle, all he had wanted was to take him into his arms and kiss him senseless, not only because he looked really hot in the Illyrian leathers he was still wearing, but mainly he was so damn happy and relieved that they had made it through this alive. But with the peace negotiations, there had been no time to catch up, and besides, he still wasn't sure if that would have been well received, so he didn't do that, and now they were all back in Velaris.  
A few weeks had passed, and they were slowly trying to relearn how to live in peaceful times.  
Cassian was on his way to training, mostly something to fill his time now, when he saw Lucien standing in the doorway looking out at the garden where Elain was planting flowers.  
He stopped next to him and lightly put his hand on Lucien's back, and he flinched, withdrawing from the touch.  
Cassian immediately dropped his hand, feeling his heart clench painfully. So far, Lucien had always welcomed his touch, and now, he had actually flinched from him. To him, that confirmed that things had changed between them, that now that he had a mate, Lucien didn't want him anymore. Of course, he had kissed him before leaving to find the human queen, but maybe he had just been indulging him, thinking that at least one of them wouldn't make it through the war alive.  
He decided not to bother Lucien any longer, and made his way to the roof.  
He hadn't counted on Lucien following him, though. He had just taken off his shirt and started wrapping his hands, when Lucien appeared, looking him up and down with an approving expression on his face.  
And despite everything, Cassian couldn't help but tease. “Like what you see?”  
Lucien snorted. “I'm pretty sure you know by now that I do.”  
He did, but he had also recently discovered that physical attraction wasn't all he wanted, so he decided not to answer that and instead asked: “Can I help you with anything?”  
“Actually, yeah. I was wondering if you would train with me”, Lucien said. “I mean, of course I know how to fight, but not nearly as good as Illyrians, so I hoped you might show me some tricks.”  
Cassian grinned. “You do realise that I'm almost compelled to see that as innuendo?”  
Lucien laughed. “I wouldn't mind that.”  
Cassian really wanted to keep flirting with Lucien, but he hadn't forgotten how he had flinched at his touch just minutes ago, so he sighed and nodded. “Okay, training you to fight, sure, why not. I had planned to go through some hand-to-hand combat routines, so if you're up for that, you can join me.”  
So they did that, and Cassian had to admit that Lucien was a worthy opponent. What he lacked in strange, he made up for with speed and cleverness, and a few minutes in, he managed to trip Cassian, who of course brought him down with him, so that Lucien landed on top of him. Startled, Cassian looked at him, and Lucien grinned challengingly, but before Cassian could say something clever, Lucien was kissing him.  
And Cauldron, that felt good! Loosing himself in the kiss, he wove one hand through Lucien's hair, but when his other one touched his back to pull him closer, Lucien flinched again, breaking the kiss and pulling a pained face.  
Concerned, Cassian let go immediately. “Lu? Is something wrong with your back?” Had he been wounded in the battle, or during his journey, and not told anyone?  
“It's nothing.” Lucien stood up, and turned away, clearly wanting to leave.  
Quickly, Cassian got to his feet aswell, and gently took Lucien's hand before he could run. “Will you show me?”  
Lucien clearly struggled with himself, then he took a deep breath and lifted his shirt, and Cassian had to use all his willpower not to curse profoundly. Lucien's back was littered with scars, long stripes like from a lashing. They didn't look too recent, though.  
“Who?”, Cassian managed to bite out and Lucien seemed to shrink in on himself even more. “Under the Mountain... she... she wouldn't let them heal...”  
Cold white fury shot trough him, and if she hadn't been dead already, he swore he would have done everything in his power to find her and make her suffer thousandfold for this. Then he remembered how Lucien had flinched when he had touched his back and he asked: “Fuck, Lu, I'm so sorry. Does it hurt?”  
Lucien still hadn't turned around. “Not much. Not anymore, anyway. It's just, they're hideous, and I already have a scar on my face, and now my back too, and you're perfect, so why would you even still want me?”  
“What?” He couldn't have heard that right. “Okay, no. Turn around.” He tugged at Lucien's hand, that he was still holding, and reluctantly, he did turn around, but refused to look at him.  
Cassian sighed. “First of all, you're gorgeous. Secondly, you think I don't have my fair share of scars?”  
He spread his wings, his newly healed wings, crisscrossed with scars that the healers had done their best to make disappear, but with wounds like that, there was only so much even the best could do.  
Slowly, Lucien raised his hand and softly ran his finger along one of the scars, making Cassian shudder, which caused Lucien to snatch his hand back immediately.  
“Sorry, did that hurt?”  
“No, I just haven't let anyone touch my wings in a long time. Well, apart from the healers, obviously. It's intimate, you know.”, he explained, and Lucien took a tiny step closer. “Oh?”  
“Yeah. They're very sensitive. If you know how, you can probably make an Illyrian come just by touching their wings.”  
Now Lucien was grinning. “Really? Will you let me try that?”  
Cassian smiled. “Maybe.”  
With that, he pulled Lucien in for a kiss, closing his wings around them both.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had some more ideas, so this will have more chapters. I'm not quite sure how many, but we'll see :)

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://hazelestelle.tumblr.com)?


End file.
